ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stare Kontynenty (Część 1)
Część 1 serii LEGO Ninjago: Stare Kontynenty Uwaga Seria odbywa się po zakończeniu Władców Czasu, jest kanoniczna do Przebudzenia Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu i może być kanoniczna do wszelkich późniejszych oficjalnych sezonów LEGO Ninjago. Prolog Pięć lat po wydarzeniach z LEGO Ninjago: Miecz Armagedonu bohaterowie, czyli Halt Arratay, Will Edemond i Audrey Yuital zdecydowali się odkryć wszystkie wyspy w pobliżu Krainy Ninjago i Wyspy Ciemności. Korzystając z sonarów i opowieści starych wilków morskich, przypłynęli na Wyspę Chena, Wyspę Tygrysiej Wdowy i inne przeróżne wyspy. Audrey została narzeczoną Willa. Lilaa Larin, która postanowiła pozostać w Ninjago, mimo że okazało się, iż Kryształ Krainy powrócił, szkoliła wojowników. Bohaterom została do odkrycia ostatnia wyspa... Rozdział 1 - Ostatnia Wyspa - Wyspa na horyzoncie! - krzyknął Will. - Gdzie dokładnie? - odpowiedział Halt. - Równo na południe! - Zwrot przez sztag i płyniemy! - Tak jest! - przytaknęła najęta załoga, składająca się z bosmana, starego przyjaciela Aralda i kilkunastu innych zaufanych marynarzy. Dobili do brzegu. Will, Audrey i Halt wyszli na ląd. Ostatnia wyspa, na której jeszcze nie postawili nogi. Ale teraz wbili swoją flagę. Chyba nikogo na tej wyspie nie było przed nimi i mało prawdopodobne, że ktoś uda się tam ich śladem. Ale że była to wyspa nieodkryta, musieli ją jakoś nazwać - "San Polis". Krajobraz rzeczywiście był tu ładny. - Willu, co powiesz na to, by tu coś zbudować? - zapytał się Halt. - Myślę, że to całkiem niezły pomysł. A co ty o tym sądzisz, Audrey? - Ładnie tutaj jest. Chciałabym tu zamieszkać. Will i Audrey zdecydowali się, że tutaj zbudują swój dom. Halt też, jak znajdzie narzeczoną. Tylko że teraz nie mieli odpowiednich materiałów, więc zaczną budować, gdy przypłyną tu następnym razem. Tymczasem wybrali się odkrywać wyspę. W pewnej chwili zapadł się piasek i Halt wpadł do dziury. Nic mu się nie stało, tylko trochę się zakrztusił. Ale przypadkowo odkrył tajemne, podziemne przejście. - Hej, chodźcie tu zobaczyć! Tu już ktoś był! - Jak to? - zawołał Will, zeskakując do dziury. - Ja chyba zostanę na zewnątrz i popilnuję, dobrze? - powiedziała Audrey, nie chcąc nikomu wspominać, że ma klaustrofobię. Halt użył mocy Ognia, by rozświetlić kamienny korytarz. Szli przez chwilę, aż nie doszli do zamkniętych, drewnianych, ale okutych metalem drzwi. Will wyważył je, samemu upadając na podłogę. Halt wszedł. Na piedestale leżał zwój. Will wstał i chciał go wziąć. - Hej, tu mogą być pułapki! - krzyknął Halt, w tym samym momencie ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Coś przygniotło zwój, więc Will urwał kawałek i rzucił się do ucieczki. Halt biegł zaraz za nim, unikając walących się kamieni. Obaj wylecieli z dziury mocą Grawitacji. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała się Audrey, podchodząc do Willa. - Tak, tak. Znaleźliśmy ten zwój. - Znaleźliśmy zwój, tak, ale przez kogoś nie mamy go w całości - stwierdził Halt. - To nie moja wina! - Will próbował się bronić. - Dobra, nieważne - odpowiedział Halt - przeczytajmy. Rozwinął zwój. Na górze była mapka wyspy i strzałka na wschód z dopiskiem "tam popłynąłem". Na dole był tekst: "Wybieram się na wyprawę. Przecież Kraina Ninjago i ta mała, ciemna wyspa to nie mogą być jedyne lądy. Ale muszę się pospieszyć, piraci ścigają mnie. Ktokolwiek to znajdzie, proszę, popłyńcie moim śla" - tekst się urywał. - "Śla" to może być "śladem" - powiedział Halt - czyżby on chciał, byśmy udali się tereny, skąd nikt jeszcze nie powrócił? - To świetny pomysł! Może zapowiada się ciekawa przygoda! - odpowiedziała Audrey z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Jak ty tak uważasz, to ja też - stwierdził Will. - Nie jestem przekonany, czy to bezpieczne... - bronił swojej tezy Halt. - Oj dawaj, co masz do stracenia? Może zapytamy się Lilii i Ninja, czy chcieliby z nami popłynąć w podróż? - Dobrze. Ale do czegoś takiego musimy się porządnie przygotować. Wracamy do Ninjago po naszej odkrywczej wyprawie! Rozdział 2 - Grób W porcie Ninjago przywitała ich grupa osób ciekawa, co odkryli, w tym Lilaa. Halt wyskoczył na molo i rozwinął mapę, którą rysował przez całą podróż. Od razu został otoczony i zasypany pytaniami. - Witajcie! Odkryliśmy sporo nowych wysp i możecie zobaczyć teraz mapę. Ale opiszę wyspy dokładniej na konferencji prasowej nazajutrz. Na razie nie zamierzam odpowiadać na pytania. Następnego dnia, gdy Halt poszedł na konferencję, Will i Audrey poszli na spacer po parku. Nie byli jeszcze szczególnie rozpoznawalni w całym Ninjago, bo gdyby byli, to złodziej nie wpadłby na tak głupi pomysł, by ukraść Audrey jej torebkę. Tymczasem zakradł się od tyłu i zerwał jej torbę z ramienia. Zaczął biec przeciwną stronę. Will od razu popędził za nim, Audrey chwilę później. Złodziej wbiegł w ciemną uliczkę i zaczął wspinać się po drabinie na dach. Will wystrzelił ogniowy pocisk, ale nie trafił. Strach dodał rabusiowi sił. Wskoczył na dach i przebiegł po drewnianej budowniczej kładce na drugi. Will podniósł siebie mocą grawitacji na dach, ale nie zauważył złodzieja. Ten zaś zjechał po rynnie na ulicę i schował się w śmietniku. Krótkofalówką wezwał kolegów złodziei. Wyszedł ze śmietnika i zaczął biec co sił z powrotem do parku. Will nie mógł go znaleźć na dachu, ale na dole została Audrey, która zauważyła przebiegającego rabusia. Pobiegła za nim do parku, ale tam zza drzew wychynęli pozostali złodzieje, którzy wycelowali w nią pistoletami. Will miał ogląd na park, toteż szybko zeskoczył z dachu, łagodząc upadek mocą grawitacji. Używając mocy szybkości, dobiegł do parku, gdzie zauważył, że złoczyńcy celują w głowę Audrey. - Jeden krok i ona zginie - powiedział do Willa jeden z kryminalistów. Willa zaczęła ogarniać panika. Tymczasem na drugim końcu parku przechadzała się Lilaa, która skończyła właśnie prowadzić lekcje władania mieczem i wyszła na spacer. Używając swojej mocy odpychania przedmiotów wytrąciła jednemu z kryminalistów pistolet z dłoni, a gdy reszta odwróciła się, wyciągnęła miecz. Will nie potrzebował zachęty - od razu rzucił się na złoczyńcę, powalając go celnym ciosem pięści w podbródek. Audrey, na którą chwilowo przestano zwracać uwagę, sięgnęła do kieszeni po gaz pieprzowy. Will stał w bojowej pozie naprzeciw herszta bandytów, a Lilaa walczyła naraz z czterema przeciwnikami. Audrey psiknęła jednemu złodziejowi gazem w twarz, co dało Lilii możliwość trafienia go. Złoczyńca padł na ziemię, nie wydając żadnego odgłosu. Cios w szczękę, który otrzymał drugi, skutecznie powstrzymał go na chwilę. Lilaa wyciągnęła swój świetlny miecz. Dwóch pozostałych bandytów nie kwapiło się do walki. Uciekli, przebierając nogami jak młyn przy prędkości wiatru 300 km/h. Will, walcząc z hersztem bandytów, mógł użyć mocy. Więc to zrobił, przestępca nie miał żadnych szans. Padł na ziemię jak długi i się nie odezwał. Audrey i Lilaa podeszły do bezwładnego ciała mężczyzny. Narzeczona Willa zabrała swoją torebkę. Tymczasem Lilla zauważyła medalion na piersi złoczyńcy. Will przyjrzał mu się również. Coś mu to przypominało, ale nie wiedział co. Nagle go olśniło. Halt skończył konferencję. Otrzymał wielkie brawa za zaktualizowanie map i odkrycie nowych terenów, na których prawdopodobnie pełno jest surowców naturalnych. Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić. W tym momencie przez drzwi wbiegł zdyszany Will, machając medalionem i zwojem. - Słuchajmamniesamowitąinformację! - Co? Ej, spokojnie. - Uff... Chwila... Słuchaj. Historia Krainy Ninjago jest strasznie zagmatwana, udało nam się znaleźć coś niesamowitego. - No to dawaj. - W czasach, gdy na morzach grasowali piraci, największymi z nich byli Soto z Perły Przeznaczenia i Nadakhan z Twierdzy Nieszczęścia. - To jest akurat historia powszechnie znana, czego nowego się dowiedziałeś? - No właśnie. Reszta piratów utworzyła związek zwany Bractwem Nabrzeża, który na celu miał zlikwidować tych dwóch największych piratów i przejąć kontrolę nad morzami. Jeden z ich najbardziej zaufanych członków dostał się do załogi Perły Przeznaczenia. Skierował statek w miejsce, gdzie przebywał Nadakhan, powodując bitwę między nimi. Bractwo Nabrzeża nie wiedziało, który z nich wygra, lecz jeden byłby i tak wyeliminowany. Jak wiemy, Soto pokonał Nadakhana. Podczas następnej wyprawy Perły członek Bractwa kazał siąść za sterem Bezokiemu Pete'owi, a następnie ukradł szalupę i odpłynął. Pete wpłynął na skały i w ten sposób również Soto został wyeliminowany. - Skąd się o tym dowiedziałeś? - Poczekaj, jeszcze nie skończyłem. Otóż ten człowiek, którego zwój czytaliśmy na ostatniej wyspie, nazywał się Old Rockhand. Ścigali go właśnie dwaj przywódcy Bractwa, Jim Hidalgo i Tom Peck. Popłynęli oni daleko na wschód i słuch o nich zaginął, ale ich następcy stworzyli dwa medaliony "uhonorowujące" ich życie. To jest medalion Toma. Ale kiedyś już widziałem podobny medalion. Taki miał mój ojciec. - Ale twój ojciec zaginął dawno temu. - Teraz patrz na ten zwój, który znalazłem, rozszyfrowując rebus na grobie mojej matki. Na medalion Jima została rzucona klątwa. "Ci, którzy medalion ten posiądą, tych czeka wyprawa na nieznane wody. Wrócą tylko wtedy, jeśli dopełnią swojego przeznaczenia." - Czyli... - Czyli mój ojciec wyruszył na poszukiwanie przeznaczenia. Wyruszył na wschód. Halt, teraz musimy tam popłynąć. Muszę odnaleźć ojca. - Ale nawet nie wiemy, czy jeszcze żyje! - To się dowiemy. Czekam w porcie za dwa dni o czternastej. - Ale... - Czternasta, za dwa dni, pamiętaj! Will wybiegł, zostawiając Halta samego z rozmyślaniami. Rozdział 3 - Nowy Port Will zajął się przygotowaniami. Wpierw poszedł powiadomić Audrey o wyprawie. Następnie zapytał się Lilii, czy chce im towarzyszyć. Dziewczyna zgodziła się. Will postanowił podejść do Ninja. Wszedł na pokład Perły Przeznaczenia, gdzie Ninja akurat przebywali. - Słuchajcie, mam dla was ciekawą propozycję. Opowiedział im o piratach, medalionie i nieznanych wodach na wschodzie. Zaproponował im uczestnictwo w wyprawie. Wszyscy chcieli w niej uczestniczyć. - Ej, chwila moment! Ktoś musi tutaj zostać i pilnować porządku w Ninjago - zaoponował Lloyd. - No weź, nie bądź drewniak! Nic się nie stanie! - powiedział Jay. - Nie ma mowy. Jesteśmy obrońcami Ninjago i musimy je chronić. - Proszę, Lloyd, odpuść - odparła Nya. - Eee... Dobrze... Ale dwóch z was musi tutaj ze mną zostać. Trójka może płynąć. - Jak to ustalimy? - zapytał się Cole. - Mogę wylosować, używając odpowiednich algorytmów - stwierdził Zane. - Co to, to nie - powiedział Jay. - Nie ufam twoim algorytmom. - Jay ma rację, może ciągnijmy słomki? - zaproponowała Nya. Do nieprzezroczystego kubka zostało włożone pięć słomek. Dwie z nich miały pokolorowany jeden koniec. Kto wyciągnie słomki pokolorowane, ten będzie musiał zostać. Wszyscy wyciągnęli z zamkniętymi oczami. Lloyd powiedział, że mogą je otworzyć. Rozległy się trzy okrzyki radości i dwa rozczarowania. Tymi dwoma były głosy... Kai'a i Cole'a. - Dobrze więc, postanowione. Kai i Cole zostają ze mną pilnować Ninjago, a Jay, Nya i Zane płyną na wyprawę z Haltem, Willem i Audrey - powiedział Lloyd. - Bez dyskusji. Dwa dni później wszystko było gotowe do wyprawy. Will zakupił statek stworzony w nowo wybudowanej stoczni obok nowo wybudowanego portu. W dzień wyprawy wstał o czwartej rano i poszedł do domu Halta, by go obudzić. O czwartej trzydzieści. Halt mieszkał na czwartym piętrze w wysokim bloku, ale z tej racji trzymał otwarte okno całą noc, bo żaden złodziej się raczej nie wespnie. Will jednak, swoją mocą Grawitacji, podleciał do okna i otworzył je na oścież od zewnątrz. Wskoczył do pokoju, ale... Halta nie było. Will zmarszczył brwi. Chciał zajrzeć do innego pokoju, ale gdy wychodził przez drzwi, nagle coś ciężkiego złapało go i przewróciło na ziemię. - A masz, złodzieju! - krzyknął Halt. - Kuzynie, kuzynie! Przestań! To ja! - Oj. Eee... Przepraszam. Ale, do jasnej ciasnej, po co się zakradasz do mojego domu o tak pogańskiej porze?! - Zapomniałeś? - Niby o czym? - Ekhem... Dziś dzień wyprawy! - Ach. Liczyłem, że zapomniałeś. - To się przeliczyłeś. Jazda, spakowałeś się? - Tak... Wczoraj stwierdziłem, że nie dasz mi spokoju. Ale cienka nić nadziei pozostała. Złudna, niestety. - Ale narzekasz. Za pół godziny widzimy się w porcie. Pospiesz się! Halt ubrał się i przygotował do wyjścia. Zabrał swoją torbę i wyszedł. Pół godziny później czekał w porcie. - Will to jest punktualny... - Hej! - odezwał się dziewczęcy głos. - Kto tam? - My! - więcej głosów. Zza rogu wyszła trójka Ninja - Jay, Nya i Zane. Chwilę później pojawiła się Lilaa. - Ty też płyniesz? - zapytał się Halt Lilii. - Tak. Gdzie Will i Audrey? Halt zamruczał coś pod nosem o punktualności Willa, kiedy w końcu przyszedł, niosąc swoją własną torbę, jak i walizkę Audrey. - Mam nadzieję, że spakowaliście elementy niezbędne do przetrwania? - zapytał się Halt. - Ja tak! - odpowiedziała Lilaa. - My też! - krzyknęli Ninja. - Oj... Chyba... Eee... Zapomniałem... - Will był roztargniony. - Skarbie, nie martw się. Ja spakowałam. Ktoś tu musi pilnować porządku - powiedziała Audrey do Willa. - Czego ja się po tobie spodziewałem, kuzynie? Gdzie twój statek? - zapytał Halt z jakże ironicznym uśmieszkiem. - Chodźcie. Will pokazał im średnich rozmiarów typowy jacht średnich sfer. Halt dalej się ironicznie uśmiechał. - Kuzynie, uważasz, że to pełnomorska łódź? - No... może nie do końca. Ale się sprawuje! - Dobrze, że ja wziąłem sprawy w swoje ręce. Halt przeszedł kilka pomostów, a reszta za nim. Tak naprawdę on też bardzo chciał płynąć. Pokazał im więc cały, ogromny galeon. - To się nazywa statek! - Nya była zachwycona. - To wsiadamy! - powiedział Halt. Wszyscy weszli na statek. Po chwili przygotowań byli gotowi do drogi. - Wypływamy! - zakrzyczeli zgodnie Halt i Will. I rzeczywiście wypływali. By odkryć tajemnice planety. Rozdział 4 - Ocean Przygód Ocean rozciągał się przed nimi niczym nieskończony. Płynęli od jakichś 10 dni, wciąż na wschód. Wpierw skierowali swój tor na oznaczony na mapie Old Rockhanda, a następnie prosto na wschód. Bywało, że załodze się nudziło. Okropnie nudziło. Wtedy rozpoczynali treningi lub cokolwiek, czym mogliby zająć myśli. Tak upłynęło kolejne 10 dni. I kolejne. I kolejne. I kolejne. W końcu zaczęli się niepokoić. Choć nie było problemu, zapasów mieli na podróż powrotną, to jeszcze 3 dni i będą musieli zawrócić. Zawrócić z niczym. Ostatni dzień. Will przyszedł do kabiny sternika, gdzie przebywał Halt. - Mamy problem. - Co się stało? - Nasze zapasy. Ktoś wylał całą beczkę wody i połowę suszonego mięsa. Nie starczy nam na powrót na domu. Halt złapał się za głowę. Musiał coś wymyślić, to na nim spoczywała odpowiedzialność za wyprawę. - Dobra. Mamy tylko jedną opcję. Płyniemy dalej. To nasza jedyna szansa. A tymczasem, kuzynie, twoim zadaniem będzie się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił. Will zaczął prowadzić skrupulatne śledztwo. Dotarł to sprawcy. Okazał się nim... Zane. Halt, dowiedziawszy się od Willa, wezwał Zane'a do swojej kabiny. - Gdzie jest beczka z wodą? - zapytał się Halt. - Jaka beczka z wodą? - Ta, którą wylałeś. - Dobra, oszczędź tych jarmarcznych sztuczek. O co chodzi? - Ktoś wylał naszą beczkę z wodą. Will przeprowadził śledztwo, ślady wskazują jednoznacznie na ciebie. - Na mnie? Dlaczego miałbym to robić? W tej chwili Zane padł. Stracił zasilanie. Halt się trochę zdziwił, ale zaczął coś dostrzegać. Wezwał Nyę. - Podłącz go do głównego komputera i wczytaj dane pamięci z 3 wcześniejszych dni. Kiedy Nya to zrobiła, ich oczom ukazało się kilka filmów ze wzrokiem Zane'a. - Coś tu jest nie tak... - powiedziała Nya. - Co? - Nagrania Zane'a są zwykle w innym formacie. Zane nagrywa w MP4, a te tutaj to AVI. - Hmm... Wiesz, z czego jest zbudowany Zane? - W 90% z tytanu. - No to wszystko jasne. Spójrz, analizator skierowany na obudowę Zane'a jednoznacznie wskazuje na stal. To nie jest Zane, tylko robot mający go udawać. - Ale jak się niby tutaj dostał? - Wszedł z nami jeszcze w porcie. Ktoś nam podstawił robota, by zniszczył nasze zapasy. Tylko pytanie - dlaczego to zrobił? Chciał, byśmy nie wrócili, czy może... - Może co? - Może właśnie mieliśmy dopłynąć. Gdzieś dopłynąć. Ktoś, kto podstawił nam robota, mógł wiedzieć więcej niż my. - Uwaga! Skały! Skały! - zakrzyczał z bocianiego gniazda Jay. Rzeczywiście, skał było sporo i były spore. Ledwo co manewrowali między wielkimi głazami wystającymi z wody. Cała załoga musiała się zaangażować. Niestety nie uniknęli zderzenia. Statek uderzył w skałę i rozbił się. Większość wpadła do wody, Jay kurczowo trzymał się masztu, a Lilaa chwiała się pod szalejącymi deskami pokładu. To jednak nie był koniec. Wśród skał było pełno wirów, które zaczęły porywać członków załogi i części statku. Halt obudził się. Leżał na czymś twardym. Wstał. Był na plaży, ale kamienistej. Z jednej strony rozciągał się ocean, z drugiej puste równiny. Rozdział 5 - Opuszczone Wybrzeże Halt rozejrzał się. Ocean składał się tylko z wody. Na północy było trochę skał, ale już z daleka było widać, że są to po prostu głazy wystające z toni wodnej. Nic wartego uwagi. Z drugiej strony - równiny. Pełno trawy, ale nic żywego. Nad niebem rozciągały się szare chmury. - Chyba zacznie padać... Muszę znaleźć schronienie. I resztę załogi. To drugie ważniejsze - powiedział Halt. Zaczął iść wprost na wschód brodząc w wysokiej trawie. Na horyzoncie coś dostrzegł - to był dom! Cały z drewna, wyglądał na opuszczony. Jednak Halt się zbliżył. Bał się trochę wejść do środka. Drzwi okazały się otwarte, więc je uchylił. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu, ale nie zauważył nikogo. Wszedł do środka, ciężko oddychając. Nagle coś ciężkiego rzuciło się na niego i przygwoździło go do ziemi. Zaczęło warczeć i szczekać wściekle. Halt zobaczył stwora - to pies. Bardzo wychudzony. Bohater bronił się przed szczęką zwierzęcia. Nie chciał go krzywdzić, ale musiał. Złapał psa za pysk i podniósł się. Cały czas trzymając psa, zajrzał do szafek. W jednej z nich znalazł konserwę. Otworzył ją i położył na ziemi. Puścił psa, a ten łapczywie rzucił się, by pożreć puszkę z konserwowanym mięsem. Halt przejrzał resztę szafek i lodówkę, a znalazł w nich suchary twarde jak skała, dwie inne konserwy, butelkę wody mineralnej i zsiadłe mleko. Reszta produktów była spleśniała i nie nadawała się do zjedzenia. Halt nalał trochę wody z butelki psu do jakiejś miski, którą znalazł. Pies zaczął chłeptać jęzorem. Bohater tymczasem skorzystał z okazji, by rozejrzeć się po domu. Ostrożnie zaglądał za każdy kąt, by nic go już nie zaskoczyło. Znalazł dużo rzeczy, ale najważniejszy był rewolwer, który znajdował się w jednej z szuflad w sypialni. Pies... usnął, najwyraźniej był bardzo zmęczony. Halt usiadł na krześle, bo fotel zjadał grzyb. Zaczął się zastanawiać. Co on ma teraz zrobić? Nie wiedział, gdzie jest - a co ważniejsze, nie wiedział, gdzie są inni. Na dodatek zaczęło padać. Will miał szczęście. Nie stracił przytomności, więc mógł uratować siebie i Lileę, która leżała bezwładnie na kawałku poszycia statku. Podpłynął do niej i wskoczył na deski. Zaczął popychać się rękami niczym wiosłami, dopóki nie znalazł innego kawałka deski, którego użył właśnie jako wiosła. W oddali majaczyła jakaś wieża. Will zaczął wiosłować w tamtym kierunku. Gdy znalazł się bliżej, zobaczył, że to latarnia morska - choć kompletnie inna od tych, jakie widywał w Ninjago. Dobił do brzegu na swojej prowizorycznej tratwie. Wziął Lileę na plecy i zaczął iść w kierunku latarni. Obok drzwi położył ją i spróbował obudzić. Nie udało mu się. Wstał i zapukał do drzwi latarni. Drzwi, podobnie jak w domu, który znalazł Halt, były otwarte. Will wszedł do środka. Zawołał: "Halo!", ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Hulał przeciąg, wiatr był słyszalny niczym pociąg w nocy. Will rozejrzał się za czymś do picia. Choć moc wody pozwalała mu na materializację płynu, nie mógł on zaspokoić nim pragnienia. Odkręcił kran, ale nie było wody. Spróbował zapalić światło, ale prądu też brakło. Znalazł na szczęście cały, pięciolitrowy baniak. Pełny. Nagle na górze usłyszał chrupnięcie. Zamarł. Usłyszał trzeszczenie drewna. Will zaczął się obawiać, że latarnia jest nawiedzona. "Ale zaraz. Z duchami to ja już walczyłem. I wygrałem." - poprawił się w myślach. Wszedł po schodach na drugie piętro. Zauważył cień na schodach. Wspiął się jeszcze wyżej. Tam ujrzał cień za skrzynką. Stanął w pozycji gotowej do walki i powiedział: - Wyjdź i pokaż się! Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc podszedł bliżej. Miał już zajrzeć za skrzynkę, gdy kryjące się za nim stworzenie z desperacji skoczyło prosto na niego. Will mógł się pochwalić sporym refleksem, więc usunął się z drogi, a stworzenie uderzyło brzuchem o podłogę. To był człowiek, ale dziwnie ubrany. Miał szare spodnie z kieszeniami po bokach, koszulę z krótkimi rękawami i kamizelkę kuloodporną, a na prawej ręce nosił rękawicę motocyklową. Will zatrzymał się, by przyjrzeć się nieznajomemu, ale ten wstał i przeturlał się na prawo, zaskakując tym Willa. Nieznajomy w lewej ręce miał pistolet i mierzył nim w Willa. Bohater wystrzelił ognisty pocisk, wytrącając broń z ręki nieznajomego, ale podpalając przy tym zasłony. W ferworze walki nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Will zamienił się w metal i zamierzył się na przeciwnika, ale ten uskoczył. Will dalej próbował go trafić, podczas gdy on podniósł swój pistolet i wystrzelił. Pocisk odbił się od metalowej powłoki Willa, który jednak się zatrzymał. - Gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy? - zapytał się Will. Pytanie zaskoczyło nieznajomego. Spodziewał się pytania w stylu "Kim jesteś?" albo "Co tu robisz?", ale nie "Gdzie jesteśmy?". Bał się jednak opuścić broń. - Trafiłeś tutaj, a nie wiesz? - odpowiedział. - Co? Trafiłem tutaj z rozbitego statku. - Jakiego statku? Tu nie wolno przypływać. Każdy przybywający do Enerii Północnej zasługuje na śmierć. - Jak to? A co z tobą? I jaka Eneria? - Ja się tu urodziłem. Całe życie usiłuję przetrwać... - Możesz mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi? - No... trzeba tutaj przetrwać. Nie można stąd uciec, przez całe życie musisz walczyć o przetrwanie. - Od początku, proszę. Przecież dopiero co przybyłem. Dlaczego tak tutaj trzeba żyć? - Hmm... Jakieś dwieście lat temu Eneria Północna zjednoczyła się. Żyło się dobrze, dopóki władzy nie przejął młody Tyson Ice. Zamknął on granice dla przybyszów z innych kontynentów i zablokował możliwość ucieczki stąd. - Chwila... Jakich "innych kontynentów"? - Nie wiem, jak wyglądają, ale wiem, że istnieją. Eneria Południowa, Senezja, Grof i wyspa Ladagaskar. Ale nie ma co o nich myśleć. Stąd nie da się uciec. - Ale dlaczego budynki są opuszczone? - Tyson Ice wygnał większość mieszkańców na pełne morze w małych łódeczkach i chyba nikomu nie udało się dotrzeć do innego kontynentu, wszyscy zginęli w trakcie sztormów. Zostawił jednak część populacji, odcinając prąd i wodę z domów, oraz kazał im walczyć o przetrwanie. I... kazał też zabijać kogo się spotka, jeśli będzie tej samej płci i nie będzie spokrewniony. Jeśli ktoś tego nie zrobi, Tyson dowie się o tym... Jego oczy zrobiły się ogromne ze strachu. - A co do ciebie? - Ja... jestem Patrick Korrod. Urodziłem się tutaj, ale mój ojciec został zabity przez kogoś, a matka odeszła... i nie wiem, czy żyje. Pewnie nie. - A wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy dokładnie? Albo... gdzie jest Tyson Ice? - Oczywiście, mam mapę. Zaraz... GDZIE JEST TYSON ICE?! Nie, nie, nie. Nie idź tam, to jest jedyne, co mogę ci poradzić, jak już mnie zabijesz. - Nie zamierzam cię zabijać. Dlaczego niby miałbym cię zabić i dlaczego mam nie iść do tego Tysona? - Och... Tyson cię znajdzie... i wtedy on zabije ciebie. - Powiem ci, że już kilku próbowało to zrobić. Nie udało im się. Rozdział 6 - Aby Przetrwać Pies polubił Halta, bo ten dał mu jedzenie. Halt wpadł w końcu na jakiś pomysł. Używając mocy umysłu, wykrył fale mózgowe trójki ludzi, przebywających niedaleko. Musiał ich znaleźć, w końcu to ktoś. Nieważne, czy to jacyś nieznajomi, czy może przyjaciele. Zabrał psa ze sobą i poszedł. Gdy był już w pobliżu, uczynił siebie i psa niewidzialnymi. Zobaczył, kto to był - Audrey, Nya i Jay. Stał się na powrót widzialny, czym zaskoczył Jay'a, który strzelił błyskawicami. Halt uskoczył. - To ja, Halt! Nie strzelaj! - Halt! - krzyknęła Audrey - Gdzie jest Will??? - Nie wiem. Nie znalazłem go. Lilii też nie znalazłem. - A co tutaj się w ogóle dzieje? - Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Will sprzymierzył się z Patrickiem. Ten powiedział mu, że Tyson przebywa w bazie wojskowej, strzeżonej przez dziesiątki żołnierzy z czołgami, helikopterami, wyrzutniami rakiet i innymi podobnymi rzeczami. Na dodatek posiada radary, wykrywające pozycję wszystkich ludzi. I że prawdopodobnie już lecą po nich helikoptery z żołnierzami, którzy ich zabiją, bo oni nie zabili się nawzajem. Will ocucił Lileę mocą wody i opowiedział jej wszystko. Wtedy właśnie usłyszeli łopotanie helikopterów. Były trzy. Z jednego z nich wystrzelona została rakieta, która zniszczyła pół latarni. Will, Patrick i Lilaa przebywali na dole. Piętnastka żołnierzy na linach spuściła się prosto na ziemię i zaczęła obstrzeliwać latarnię. Will wystrzelił przez wybite okno ognisty pocisk, który dosięgnął żołnierzy. Patrick trafił jednego z nich swoim pistoletem. Ci jednak nie przelękli się. Byli indoktrynowani od dziecka, jedyne, o czym mogli myśleć, to służba swemu władcy. A najlepszy sposób, w jaki mogli zginąć, to podczas służby właśnie. Jeden z nich miał rakietnicę. Rozwalił ścianę, a Patrick w ostatniej chwili uratował Lileę, odpychając ją na bok. - Mówiłem ci! To koniec! - krzyknął Patrick bardzo piskliwym, ze strachu, głosem. - Ha! My nie jesteśmy tacy, jak wszyscy tutaj. Patrz - odpowiedział mu Will. Will skoncentrował się. Żołnierze zaczęli wchodzić przez dziurę w ścianie. Patrick tylko patrzył, jak ręce Willa zapaliły się prawdziwym ogniem i siały zniszczenie wśród żołnierzy. Chwilę później nie było już żadnego. Nie spodziewali się tak potężnego przeciwnika. - Ty... jesteś najpotężniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem! Jakim cudem nie zabiłeś mnie w latarni od razu? - Bo wcale nie chciałem cię zabijać. A ich musiałem. Piloci helikopterów zaczęli się niecierpliwić. Zwykle zabicie niestosującego się do zasad człowieka zajmowało żołnierzom kilka minut. Tymczasem siedzieli tam już piętnaście. Jeden z nich wyjrzał przez okno i ujrzał... nie żołnierzy. Innych. Przez radio powiedział: - Co się stało?! Żołnierze zostali zabici! Powtarzam: żołnierze zostali zabici! Pilot zobaczył latającego człowieka. Chwilę później dostał pięścią w twarz. Will uniósł siebie, Patricka i Lileę do jednego z helikopterów, po czym sam pojawił się przed szybą, a resztę wrzucił do środka. Patrick uderzył pilota, który padł na ziemię. Umiał pilotować, bo kiedyś musiał się ratować przed buntownikami, którzy ukradli helikopter żołnierzom Tysona i chcieli rządzić sami. Wystrzelił rakiety, którymi zestrzelił pozostałe helikoptery. Will wszedł do środka. - Skoro wiesz, gdzie jest baza Tysona, to leć tam - powiedział. - CO? Nie ma mowy! Nigdy w życiu! Nie można tam lecieć. Krążą pogłoski, że tam jest pole siłowe, które zabija każdego, kto tylko się zbliży. A nawet jeśli nie, czekają dziesiątki żołnierzy! - odparł Patrick. - Ci żołnierze nie są szczególnie zaprawieni w walce. A co do pola siłowego... wątpię. - Ale tam nie można! To zakazane! - Zakazane... przez kogo? - No Tysona! - Właśnie. A lecimy go pokonać i zakończyć jego rządy. - A! Więc to jest twój plan?! Nie! Ostatni buntownicy skończyli, umierając w ogromnych męczarniach! - My nie jesteśmy zwykłymi buntownikami. Komu udało się właśnie pokonać piętnastkę żołnierzy Tysona? - No... tobie... ale... - Nie ma ale. Nie chcesz mi pomóc, to sam sobie poradzę. Dawaj mapę. - Dobrze... Halt postanowił zabrać psa ze sobą na dalszą podróż i jak będzie wracał do Ninjago. Jeszcze nie spodziewał się, że ta decyzja kilkakrotnie uratuje mu życie... i nie tylko jemu. W każdym razie nie teraz. - Co to jest? - zapytała się Audrey. - Co? - No ta budowla. Tam na wschód. - Hmm... Wygląda na bazę wojskową. Dobrze strzeżoną. Rozdział 7 - Wojskowe Lotnisko Polecieli. Patrick chciał zostać, ale nie miał jak wyskoczyć z lecącego helikoptera. Tymczasem w samej bazie wojskowej siedział sam Tyson Ice, rozkoszując się nieograniczoną władzą i ludzkim cierpieniem. Choć... było to trochę nużące. Chciał czegoś nowego. Chciał większej władzy. Chciał panować nad kolejnym kontynentem - Enerią Południową. Planował to od dawna, czekał tylko na odpowiedni moment - aż przyjdzie kryzys nad Enerią Płd. Wezwał swoich ekspertów i najważniejszego generała - swojego siostrzeńca Indianę Quartza, by w końcu spełnić swoje marzenie. - Co mi macie do powiedzenia? - Szefie, nad Enerią Południową zawisła groźba zagłady... - No wiem, gdy już wyślemy tam swoje wojska... - Nie, nie. Prowadzili badania nad jądrem naszej planety, ale coś wyszło nie tak i naszła ogromna zima na cały kontynent. I cały czas się rozprzestrzenia. - To znaczy, że najdzie też nasz kontynent? - Na to wygląda. - Więc to idealna okazja... Mają za dużo problemów z samymi sobą, więc my ich najedziemy. I zdobędziemy! - Ale co z zimą? - Indiana, ty się tym zajmiesz. Twoim zadaniem będzie dowiedzenie się, co wywołało tę zimę i powstrzymanie tego. Tymczasem zwołać mi tu połowę wojska. Ich wyślemy na podbój. Indiana wyszedł. Był synem siostry Tysona i dlatego miał pełno przywilejów, ale nie chciał tak żyć. Tak naprawdę nie był zły, choć wmawiał to swojemu wujkowi. Musiał coś wymyślić - ale najpierw rzeczywiście trzeba powstrzymać zimę. Wyruszył na podróż. Wziął samochód, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy helikopterem. - Co to ma być? - zdziwił się Will. Dolecieli na tyle blisko, że widzieli już bazę. I pełno wychodzących z niej żołnierzy. Podlecieli jeszcze bliżej. Byli w helikopterze wojskowym, nikt nie podejrzewał, że to mogą być buntownicy. - Wygląda na to, że szykują się do podboju - powiedziała Lilaa - to samo robili żołnierze Imperium. - Zobaczcie! Są też czołgi i samoloty! - krzyknął Patrick. - Czyli baza Tysona będzie osłabiona... Możemy ją teraz zdobyć! - stwierdził Will - miejmy nadzieję, że sam Tyson będzie w środku, bo chciałbym z nim pogadać... Patrick zdziwił się. Zazwyczaj, gdy ktokolwiek wspominał o Tysonie, czy to jego ojciec, czy jego dziewczyna... Spochmurniał na myśl o swojej dziewczynie. Ale ktokolwiek wspominał, w oczach kogoś takiego można było zobaczyć tylko strach. W oczach Willa widział spokojną pewność siebie. - Podać hasło! - głos z radia odezwał się. - Skaczcie! - powiedział Will i sam też wyskoczył. Chwilę później rakieta uderzyła prosto w helikopter. Rozpadł się na kilkadziesiąt tysięcy kawałków. Will i Patrick wylądowali na dachu, Lilaa zaczepiła się o wieżę radiową. Usiłowała jakoś zejść. Żołnierze od razu zaczęli strzelać. Will złapał Patricka za kołnierz i razem z nim wskoczył za metalową osłonę. Używając mocy błyskawic, poraził żołnierzy. Lilaa zeszła na dół i zaczęła używać odpychania. Żołnierze wpadali na siebie nawzajem, co wykorzystał Will, który zmył całkiem sporą ich ilość mocą wody. Jednak od tyłu na dach weszło kilkunastu żołnierzy. Patrick miał ostrzec Willa, ale zamarł ze strachu. Will został złapany. Nie mógł nawet użyć mocy, bo przypadkiem rękawice żołnierzy były wzmocnione materiałem, który blokuje moce żywiołów. - Co ty zrobiłeś? Miałeś mnie ostrzec! - Will był wściekły na Patricka. Ale kiedy obaj byli prowadzeni przed oblicze Tysona, niewiele mógł zrobić. - Proszę, proszę. Buntownicy. Nikomu nie uda się pozbawić mnie władzy, wam też nie! Nie było sensu was od razu zabijać. Lepiej będę was torturował tak długo, aż umrzecie z bólu - powiedział sam Tyson. - Czemu to robisz? Czemu męczysz ludzi? Dlaczego mają cierpieć? Dla twojej uciechy? - odpowiedział mu Will. - Co? Jeszcze nikt, nawet najśmielsi buntownicy, nie ośmielili się mi pyskować! - Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz, nie? - Ty... ty się mnie nie boisz? - Niby dlaczego? Jesteś słaby i sam to wiesz. Dlatego trzymasz tutaj żołnierzy, by trzymali mnie. - Grrr... Na kolana, psie! Żołnierze próbowali zmusić Willa do uklęknięcia. Ten opierał się, ale słabł. Nagle żołnierzy coś zmiotło. Will był wolny. - Co się dzieje?! - Tyson widział, że coś w jednej chwili zmiata wszystkich żołnierzy w pokoju. Co gorsza, ten buntownik, który ośmielił się mu pyskować, był wolny! - Widzisz, żołnierze to nie cała moc - Will poznał ten głos. - Halt! Jest z tobą Audrey? - No tak, pierwsze pytanie, jakie zadała mi Audrey, brzmiało "gdzie jest Will?". Nie spodziewałem się, że w twoim przypadku będzie inaczej. Tak. Will podszedł do Tysona. Wymierzył mu celny cios w podbródek. Ten padł nieprzytomny. Wziął jego nadajnik. - Tyson jest w naszych rękach. Poddajcie się, wszyscy żołnierze. Żołnierze nie wiedzieli, co mogą zrobić. Ich zadaniem było walczyć za wodza. Przegrali, więc poddali się. Broń rzucili na ziemię. Will wyjaśnił całą historię reszcie przyjaciół. Halt, gdy tylko zobaczył wybuchający helikopter, wyczuł fale mózgowe Willa i przybył do walki. Ninja pomogli Lilii walczyć z żołnierzami, a Halt poszedł po Willa. Audrey była tuż za Haltem. Tyson obudził się przywiązany do krzesła. Naprzeciwko niego siedzieli Will i Halt, a z boku stał Patrick. - Ty! - krzyknął do Patricka - uwolnij mnie, to nie każę cię zabić! - wiedział, że Patrick się boi. Ci dwaj nic sobie nie robili z jego potęgi, ale tamten się go bał. - Już nie, Tyson. Nic mi nie możesz teraz zrobić - odpowiedział mu. - To wszystko przez ciebie! Wszystko straciłem przez ciebie! Chociaż, nie wszystko... - Jak to nie wszystko? - Nie dowiecie się! - Jesteś złym człowiekiem. Zasługujesz na śmierć. Zobaczyli w oczach Tysona strach. - Uwolnię się! - krzyknął. Zaczął skakać razem z przywiązanym krzesłem. Podskoczył do okna, pod którym stał Patrick. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, nadepnął mu na stopę i przewrócił. Patrick jednak miał całkiem dobry refleks. Gdy Tyson chciał naskoczyć na niego, Patrick przerzucił go na drugą stronę i Tyson wypadł przez okno. A było wysoko, nie miał szans przeżyć. - Chyba mamy go z głowy... - powiedział Will. Rozdział 8 - Zima Stulecia Indiana widział wyruszające wojska Tysona. Wjechał do lasu. Jego terenówka była dość szybka, ale jadąc przez las, musiał bardzo uważać. Im głębiej jednak wjeżdżał, tym zimniej się robiło, w dodatku pojawiał się szron. Gdy po kilkunastu godzinach jazdy wyjechał z lasu, zaskoczyła go śnieżyca. W takiej sytuacji nie mógł jechać dalej. Armia Tysona jeszcze kilka godzin będzie szła lasem, więc miał czas. Musiał jednak poszukać jakiegoś schronienia. Choć widoczność była bardzo ograniczona, zauważył jakiś budynek. Nie wiedział, czy ma mieszkańców, ale w sumie populacja Enerii Południowej znała tylko Tysona, nie jego. Śnieg spadł już po kolana, gdy Indiana dotarł do drzwi. Nie był przyzwyczajony do pukania, więc po prostu otworzył drzwi. Wcale nie były zamknięte, ale w budynku były wybite okna i wiatr hulał jak na zewnątrz. Budowla wyglądała na opuszczoną w pośpiechu. Na stole leżało zepsute jedzenie, na ścianach zalągł się grzyb... Cóż, typowy krajobraz opuszczenia. Indiana widział już takie rzeczy na swoim kontynencie. W każdym razie potrzebował jakiegoś schronienia, bo śnieżyca się wzmagała, śnieg wdzierał się do domu. Znalazł wejście do piwnicy, jednak w środku znalazł... szkielet. A obok niego kartkę, którą wziął do ręki. Halt i Will w bazie Tysona zastanawiali się, co teraz robić. Dowiedzieli się, że dyktator wcale nie miał łodzi pełnomorskich, więc nie mieli jak wrócić. Jedyną szansą była podróż na kolejny kontynent. Ale tutaj pozostało wiele do zrobienia, trzeba było uporządkować życie mieszkańców kontynentu. Will wpadł na pomysł i natychmiast podzielił się nim z Haltem. To było bardzo dobre wyjście. CDN. Kategoria:Vnut Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Stare Kontynenty Kategoria:Trylogia Uniwersum